<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More than a few words on paper by Mimisempai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499094">More than a few words on paper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimisempai/pseuds/Mimisempai'>Mimisempai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anniversary, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Caring, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Love, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:35:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimisempai/pseuds/Mimisempai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been a year since Rafael and Sonny first met. Rafael has completely forgotten the date, but count on Sonny to celebrate in a special way and count on Rafael to make up for forgetting. ...A journey of remembrance and truth begins for them.</p><p>Prompts : </p><p>-A book that describes how your soul mate is going to be<br/>-A list of the worst qualities of your soul mate<br/>-A letter with the details of the first meeting</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Barisi Soulmate Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>More than a few words on paper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Raf?"</p><p>Rafael, immersed into his reading, did not immediately raise his eyes from his book. But he was aware of the steps that were coming closer and then of the presence next to him.</p><p>From the corner of his eye he saw a hand slipping on his thigh.</p><p>"Raf?" said the voice more softly.</p><p>Rafael closed his book, a little frustrated that he hadn't been able to finish his paragraph.</p><p>He turned his head towards the man who had been sharing his life for a year and his frustration didn't last long in front of the view that was presented to him.</p><p>Sonny had that look that Rafael couldn't resist.</p><p>It was the face he made every time he wanted to ask Rafael something and wasn't sure of his answer. But when Rafael saw him nibbling his lip like that, he could never refuse him anything.</p><p>"What is it, Sonny?"</p><p>"Do you remember what day it is?"</p><p>"The 24th of September." </p><p>The very moment he answered, Rafael realized why Sonny was asking him that and felt suddenly ashamed -which he rarely did- for having forgotten that date.</p><p>"I'm really sorry Sonny, it's been a year since we met today. Why didn't you remind me?"</p><p>"Well, I know you don't really like celebrating, your birthday was already a big deal, so I figured it wasn't even worth thinking about celebrating something like that. But it doesn't matter to me, in fact what I'd like to do is what we promised each other on our first date."</p><p>Rafael remembered that promise with fondness.</p><p>He and Sonny were soul mates, and like all soul mates, at the age of 21 they had each received their own pack: </p><p>
  <em> -A book that describes how your soul mate is going to be </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -A list of the worst qualities of your soul mate </em>
</p><p>-<em> A letter with the details of the first meeting </em></p><p>The day they met, they promised each other that they would ignore what was written on paper and trust their own judgment. If a year later they were still together, they would read the documents together and rewrite them with what they knew about each other.</p><p>That day had arrived.</p><p>Sonny handed him his pack.</p><p>As he grabbed the first sheet, Rafael remembered their first meeting so much like the description he had received with the other papers.</p><p>
  <em>Day of the meeting: 09/24/2014</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Time: 10:30 a.m. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Location: Your office </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Situation : Your soul mate will be there for professional reasons. </em>
</p><p>Rafael had prepared himself that day, he had put on clothes that flattered him the most. A gray flannel suit, a light-colored shirt with thin sky blue and pale yellow stripes and a navy blue tie with white polka dots, the perfume he wore for special occasions, and at the end, he had spent more time than usual doing his hair.</p><p>Sonny had walked through the door of his office at exactly the right time, and despite the description of his appearance on paper, Rafael hadn't expected this. </p><p>A tuft of ashen blond hair, although under the layer of gel it was rather difficult to discern the true color. An aberration in the middle of the face, a moustache from a time when the young man was probably not even born. A most dubious taste in clothing. Rafael remembered the inner shock he had felt when his eyes fell on the ugly tie. What Rafael really hadn't expected though, was the glance so clear and open, the pink lips that stretched into an endless smile framed by two adorable dimples and that handshake. Rafael often had an idea of people on the first handshake, and was rarely wrong about his first impression. When Sonny shook his hand, there was a firmness with a willingness not to squeeze too hard either. When he thought about it, Rafael recognized that his first impression had been accurate. With Sonny's handshake he felt determination, honesty and caring. </p><p>He looked up to see that Sonny was looking at him with a cheeky smile and nodded slightly.</p><p>"What makes you smile like that?"</p><p>"I was remembering our first meeting."</p><p>"And?" Rafael was now curious about Sonny's version of that day.</p><p>"I remembered your shocked face when you saw me first. We never talked about it, but what shocked you like that? My haircut, my moustache or my tie?"</p><p>"Ahem...all of that." Rafael answered slyly.</p><p>"Aw that's mean Rafael, you almost broke my heart!" </p><p>"You'll admit that the tie and the mustache were quite tacky, right?"</p><p>"Yeah, okay, I was in a rebellious phase because my sisters were always trying to change my look, so I went to the worst of the worst, but I still liked my mustache." Sonny responded with doe eyes that would even melt Buchanan.</p><p>"You could let it grow again cariño, but I warn you, if you do, you're sleeping on the couch!"</p><p>"And depriving me of you at night, no way! I'd rather keep my baby skin on, but then I wonder how we ever got together if you didn't like me so much!" </p><p>"Sonny..."</p><p>"I'm kidding, I know there are other qualities you appreciate about me. Like..."</p><p>"Are you fishing for compliments?"</p><p>"Haha!  Actually I know at least one thing you liked and that's what made me smile. You know that the glass doors of your office make good mirrors..." Sonny said with a mischievous smile.</p><p>"Your point is..." asked Rafael cautiously.</p><p>"Let's just say that when I left your office, I could see that your gaze was not as high as my head..."</p><p>"I don't know what you mean...". Rafael made his best poker face, ignoring the slight heat on his cheeks.</p><p>"I do, because it was only the first time of many," Sonny said to him, sticking out his tongue.</p><p>"So that's why you were always wiggling like that when leaving my off-"</p><p>Rafael put his hand over his mouth, realizing what he was saying.</p><p>"I didn't wiggle- ha, I knew it!"</p><p>Rafael raised his hands, waving to surrender. "I plead guilty"</p><p>"Don't worry, I did the same as soon as you turned your back on me," Sonny replied in a spirit of equality. </p><p>"Oh I knew that, Sonny...Liv has pointed that out to me more than once."</p><p>It was Sonny's turn to blush to Rafael's delight.</p><p>"And you, Cariño, what did you think of me the first time we met?"</p><p>Curiously, Sonny's blush became even more pronounced, extending to the back of his neck.</p><p>"Sonny?"</p><p>"Hm...ahem...let's just say that every time you wear the outfit from that day, I know I'm good for a cold shower right after..."</p><p>In shame, Sonny hid his head in his arms.</p><p>"You know you should never have said that to me..." Rafael paused, and then kept talking to distract Sonny from his embarrassment.. </p><p>"Would it make you feel better if I told you that I feel that way every time I get a chance to see you plead in court?"</p><p>"Really?" Sonny asked, raising his head.</p><p>"Hm why do you think that after every one of your trials that I've attended, we ended up making out in the little break room?"</p><p>"Oh, should I remind you that I have a trial the day after tomorrow, if you have time..." Sonny answered with a naughty smile.</p><p>"But will you be able to concentrate now that you know it?"</p><p>"A challenge? I'll take it and what's the prize?"</p><p>"The one who loses will have to do whatever the other one wants for one night."</p><p>"Honestly I don't know if I'd rather win or lose," Sonny replied dreamily.</p><p>If Rafael wasn't already completely in love with Sonny, he would have fallen in love at that very moment. Only Sonny could see the advantages in any situation.</p><p>"That said, let's start again. Apart from your lecherous mind at work, what did you think of me at the first meeting?" Rafael really wanted to know.</p><p>"To be honest, you impressed me with your presence, it was the first time I met someone who took up all the space. Even if there had been other people in the room I would have seen only you. When we started to talk about the case, when you listened to me even as you were throwing snarky comments at me with every sentence, I saw that you were still taking into account what I was saying. Just for that alone you got me, because you were the first. I said to myself, if he is my soul mate, I'll sign right away." Sonny smiled at Rafael before continuing."You didn't tell me, apart from my horrible appearance...what did you think of me?"</p><p>"I didn't say it was horrible, just a few little things." Rafael laughed at Sonny's exasperated sigh and said, "You got me Sonny, when you took my snarky comments -as you say so well- and didn't care more than that. You continued to give me your opinion anyway. You had me because during the whole meeting, your smile never left you and at no time did you avert your eyes. You stayed self assured and didn't flatten yourself. In short, you remained you."</p><p>"Oh Rafael, if you hadn't already told me that you love me, that would have been a nice way to confess!"</p><p>"Tontito," replied Rafael, leaning to erase his mocking smile with a kiss.</p><p>After this tender distraction, they refocused on the papers they had in their hands.</p><p>Sonny began, "Come on, let's start with the list of our worst qualities. Go on the, hit me!"</p><p>Rafael took a breath, "First point: forgets himself when he works. I must say it's completely true."</p><p>Sonny retorted, "Hey! That's the pot calling the kettle black."</p><p>"Oh no cariño, that's not the same. The difference between you and me is that I know when to stop. You sometimes get so overwhelmed by a case that you forget your own needs like sleeping or eating. But that's also part of your charm. So I'm glad I'm here now to remind you when to stop."</p><p>This time it was Sonny who leaned over to kiss him.</p><p>"Second point: doesn't think before he speaks, nothing could be more accurate, although for me that's not really a flaw. Sometimes a little embarrassing, but you can't even imagine how many people you've already disarmed like that. In our world where most words are calculated, your frankness is something so unexpected that very often people don't know how to react. So it could sometimes be an asset. But don't get a big head, okay!"</p><p>Sonny didn't answer anything and just looked at him blissfully.</p><p>"Third point: lack of self-confidence. It was right. No, don't deny it Sonny. I was there and even though this problem is now almost solved, it was here when we met. But I'm happy that you finally saw that you were worthy and that you had every reason to believe in yourself. I don't know exactly when you were able to overcome this, but I am happy because only then did you realize your potential. The potential that I saw from the very first minute."</p><p>Sonny interrupted him, "I know when the change came, Rafael, and you are completely responsible for it."</p><p>"Me?" asked Rafael, a little surprised.</p><p>"Yes, you! One night when we were working together in your office, we were at a dead end. The case wasn't going where we wanted and we couldn't find a solution. While telling myself once again I was probably going to go fail, I suggested a new angle, and at that moment you looked at me as if I had hung the moon. you praised me, even thanked me while I was once again waiting for a snarky comment. More than that, the next day when you got to the precinct, that was the first thing you said to Olivia. You didn't say, 'We've solved the problem', you said, 'Liv, thanks to Sonny - the first time you said my name, by the way - the case is solved, don't let him go, don't let this one go'. It's as if the fact that I was recognized by you, and finally saw myself through your eyes, made me realize what I was capable of if I really dared. "</p><p>"Oh Sonny," said Rafael, brushing away a strand that fell on Sonny's forehead. He remembered that moment, the admiration he had felt, not because Sonny had solved the case, but because he had seen, when Sonny spoke, his inner struggle. Seeing him spread his wings for the first time had been incredible. Rafael was secretly happy to learn that he had taken a small part in Sonny's evolution.</p><p>He broke the moment by saying, "These are the only points that were in the list of worst qualities, but I would like to add a few: leaves his stuff lying around, prefers sports to theater, likes sex too much, no finally it's a quality, is too big, steals my socks-mmph".</p><p>He couldn't finish because Sonny had thrown himself on his lips to stop him from continuing. After kissing him deeply, Sonny straightened up a little and looked at him falsely sternly, "Are you finished now?"</p><p>"No, I'm just getting started," laughed Rafael and pushed Sonny away, who wanted to kiss him again to shut him up.</p><p>"It's my turn," Sonny said, taking his place on the couch again, "First point: arrogant, no, I don't agree, I don't think that's arrogance. You're sure of yourself and you show it, that's for sure. But at the same time never in a haughty way, I know that you're aware of where you come from and you had to fight to make a place for yourself, so it doesn't upset me."</p><p>"You're too nice to me Sonny, you know you can tell me the truth, I wouldn't take offense," Rafael replied.</p><p>"No, I promise you, I've met my share of arrogant people and I've never put you in the same basket. I continue, second point: don't like to lose. I honestly can't say the opposite. But I don't know if it's really bad, I think your flaw is the guilt you carry with you when you lose. Because when you lose, it's the victim who loses, and I know you never forgive yourself for that. If there's one flaw we share, it's this one. But we're two now. So when one is down, the other pulls him up."</p><p>Sonny pressed his hand and Rafael could not add anything to the truth of these words.</p><p>"Third point: is impatient. Well there's nothing to say, it's the absolute truth. You're a real pain in the ass when you want something and you don't get it right away. On the other hand, in certain situations..." </p><p>Sonny paused and looked at him with a naughty grin.</p><p>"I don't know what you mean at all," said Rafael, looking falsely offended.</p><p>"I do," replied Sonny. "Do you want me to prove it to you in a practical way perhaps?"</p><p>"No, no, that's all right, I admit it, but save it for later, it's always good to have some practical proof."</p><p>"See, you are always the lawyer, you never lose your way. Fourth point-"</p><p>"What?! I have one more than you?"</p><p>"I repeat, fourth point: can't stand people stealing his ties-"</p><p>"I'm sure you're making this up!"</p><p>Sonny started laughing out loud.</p><p>"You! You'll see what I do to impertinent people who steal my stuff and we'll talk about it."</p><p>"Promises, promises..."</p><p>Rafael coughed to compose himself.</p><p>"Let's move on to the description" he narrowed his eyes which passed from the list to Sonny several times before he started to speak.</p><p>"Short wavy blond hair", he ran his hand through Sonny's hair several times. "Okay, although a few strands of gray have been added since then."</p><p>"Blue eyes" Rafael approached him and looked him in the eyes for several seconds, then moved back and said, "I don't agree, blue is a poor description. There are so many shades of blue in your eyes, which turn navy blue when you're angry or you're ... full of desire ... like now" Rafael had come closer again and finished his sentence in Sonny's ear in a whisper, seeing the shiver on the skin on the back of Sonny's neck.</p><p>Then he leaned back again to consult his list, pretending to be unaware of the effect it had on Sonny.</p><p>"Tall, thin and muscular...hm let's see, tall and thin yes I see that but muscular, I think I need to check that out more closely and you're overdressed for that. I have to start by seeing what it is from the top."</p><p>Rafael began to lift the bottom of Sonny's polo shirt. While holding it with one hand, he touched the abdominal muscles so well defined with the other hand, he traced each outline with a light finger, satisfied to see the thrill it gave Sonny.</p><p>"You've checked enough there I think," Sonny whispered with a hoarse voice.</p><p>"Ah no no no. I'm just at the beginning of my quality check here. But if you prefer sloppy work, I could stop right now," Rafael replied, slowly withdrawing his hand.</p><p>"No, you're right, you know I like a job well done," Sonny protested when he felt Rafael's hand leave his skin.</p><p>"So I'll keep going," Rafael said, slowly sliding Sonny's top over his head until he was completely rid of it and threw it on the floor.</p><p>He pushed Sonny slightly, making him lie on his back and straddled him, placing his hands on Sonny's hips.</p><p>"Much better that way, I can do better exploring with both hands free. So we were saying perfect abdominal muscles," Rafael continued, retracing Sonny's abdominal muscles with the palm of his hand and then moved up to brush his nipples, delighted to feel Sonny squirm under him. He couldn't help but tighten his thighs while teasing him, "I can't work with precision if you move too much!".</p><p>He ended his sentence by lightly pinching the two nipples already erect. Sonny moaned in response.</p><p>"So, are we going to be good?" Rafael asked mischievously.</p><p>"Yes Raf..." Sonny whispered.</p><p>"Good boy," said Rafael, putting a light kiss on his lips. </p><p>Then he continued his exploration, passing his hands along Sonny's arms, retracing each muscle and then moved up to his shoulders.</p><p>"I have to say Sonny, that for the moment it's a perfect note, but I have only seen a quarter of it, so it's too early to judge...turn around, will you?" Rafael said as he got up.</p><p>Sonny turned on his stomach on the couch and Rafael straddled him again.</p><p>"Let's see the muscles in that back? Hm yes not bad at all" commented along Rafael as he continued his exploration, mapping Sonny's muscular back with his fingertips, delighted once again with the reactions it aroused in the young man. </p><p>Then Rafael stood up, nudged Sonny to turn around again. He took the time to contemplate the young man's face, his red cheeks, his lips half-open under heavy breathing, his eyes hazy with desire. Then he took Sonny's hand, making him stand up and grabbing his buttocks with both hands, he said, "For the rest of the inspection, I need more room...come with me." </p><p>He released Sonny, took his hand and led him to the bedroom.</p><p>In front of the bed, he pushed him slightly, and Sonny let himself fall backwards on the bed, sliding himself upwards. </p><p>Rafael joined him and placed himself between the thighs that Sonny had instinctively opened to welcome him.</p><p>Rafael, slipping his hands into his sweatpants, said in a voice full of lust, "I still have a whole section to check."</p><p>"I wouldn't want you to think you've been cheated on the merchandise," Sonny replied playfully.</p><p>Rafael slowly slid Sonny's sweatpants and briefs down Sonny's legs and then took them off him completely.</p><p>Then he passed his fingertips along Sonny's legs from bottom to top and then from top to bottom with an agonizing slowness, getting a little closer each time to the inside of Sonny's thighs, then stopped a few millimeters from his tensed shaft which was already leaking with precum. Rafael didn't touch it. He raised his head and looking into Sonny's eyes, he said, "Perfect legs. But you know I still have a few 'little' things to check. Like for example this muscle here." </p><p>Rafael wrapped his hand around Sonny's length, moving his hand up and down. Sonny groaned softly, moving his hips in response. Rafael leaned over to kiss him as he began to move his hand faster, making Sonny moan into the kiss.</p><p>Rafael moved down along Sonny's body and lay on his stomach, guiding Sonny's legs to wrap around his shoulders. He looked up at Sonny before giving the tip of Sonny's dick a little kitten lick. Sonny whimpered, raising his hips.</p><p>Rafael placed his hands under Sonny's lower back to hold it in place before taking Sonny's length in his mouth, trapping Sonny between the warmth of his hands and his mouth. Sonny moaned loudly, closed his eyes and ran his fingers through Rafael's hair, causing him to hum around Sonny. This sent a vibration through Sonny's body as his fingers squeezed into Rafael's hair. </p><p>Sonny pulled Rafael's hair slightly, making him moan around his cock. He felt he was getting closer to his release.</p><p>"R-Rafael, I'm close." He was barely able to whisper, trying weakly to pull him. Rafael refused and went deeper, humming around Sonny, sucking him harder. Sonny came almost instantly down his throat.</p><p>Rafael moved away from him and sat back. Sonny's face was completely red, he was panting heavily as he came down from his high. Rafael moved so that he rested his back against the headboard, pulling Sonny on him.</p><p>Sonny breathed against his neck while Rafael kissed him gently all over his face and neck, whispering in Sonny's ear, "You are so beautiful, how could three words describe you".</p><p>Soon after, Sonny stepped back a little and looked at Rafael lovingly before kissing him passionately. He pulled at the hem of Rafael's shirt. Rafael understood the idea and tugged on his shirt, leaving only his sweatpants. Sonny began to gently bite Rafael's neck, saying in between, "I don't care about the list I received, I know what I have". </p><p>Sonny grazed Rafael's collarbone gently with his teeth, causing Rafael to arch. Sonny kissed him again and moaned as Rafael's hands came down on his buttocks. Sonny passed his hands along his waist, stopping on the edge of Rafael's sweatpants. He raised his hips to take off it with his briefs together, not wanting to take Sonny off his lap.</p><p>Almost immediately, Sonny wrapped his hand around Rafael's length, starting slowly before accelerating his pace. He groaned loudly as Sonny's hand moved, swinging his hips slowly.</p><p>As he felt he was getting closer to his climax, he stopped Sonny's wrist with slightly trembling fingers. "I want to come inside you Cariño." Rafael said, breathlessly.</p><p>Sonny nodded and smiled as he moved to be against the headboard, spreading his legs invitingly. Rafael made a soft moan at the view, reaching out his hand to grab a bottle of lubricant from the bedside table. He quickly poured some on his fingers, warming it before coming over and pressing a kiss on Sonny's lips before inserting one finger into him slowly.</p><p>Sonny moaned into the kiss, swinging his hips over his finger, pushing him soon to insert another finger.</p><p>It didn't take long before he opened Sonny, every time his fingers moved, Sonny would emit a small whine.</p><p>His back bent over on the bed. "Hah- Fuck- Put it in." Rafael nodded and removed his fingers.</p><p>"You're doing so well, Cariño."  Sonny closed his eyes and hid his flustered face in his arm, eagerly waiting for Rafael to enter him.</p><p>Rafael applied lubricant along his length. He then placed his hands on each side over Sonny's hands that were along his body. "Are you ready, sweetheart?" He said softly, wanting to make sure Sonny was completely ready before letting him in.</p><p>Sonny nodded warmly and began to move his hips. Rafael leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I have you, don't worry, I'm going to make you feel so good." He whispered softly in Sonny's ear and then pushed forward, slowly entering him.</p><p>Sonny moaned and wrapped his legs around Rafael's waist, pulling him deeper and bringing him down quickly.</p><p>Rafael hissed between his teeth during the quick movement for which he wasn't prepared, but he took the opportunity to pull back and snap his hips forward on Sonny, his hips flush with Sonny's ass.</p><p>Sonny whimpered, wrapping his arms around his neck, pulling Rafael down closer to him, so that their chests brushed against each other. "Please move," Sonny begged.</p><p>Rafael pushed his head into Sonny's neck. "I've got you, Sonny." Sonny calmed down and began to move his hips. Quickly, he found a rhythm. Rafael began to move in and out of Sonny quickly, moving his hips down. He nibbled and sucked Sonny's neck while he was fucking him, causing Sonny's breath to go ragged.</p><p>The sensation of Rafael biting his neck, his length pushing in and out, quickly led him closed to his second orgasm.</p><p>"Shit-" He breathed, rolling his hips, and began to shake when Rafael reached the perfect spot that made him see stars.</p><p>"Fuck" he shouted, moaning. "Right there, Raf, right there!" he shouted, desperately pursuing his orgasm.</p><p>Rafael answered and began to attack Sonny's tender spot relentlessly, whispering sweet praise in his ear. He, too, felt closer and closer to the end. He began to pant in Sonny's neck, now biting his collarbone.</p><p>"Rafael..." Sonny gasped as he felt he was reaching the end, almost passing out as he came.</p><p>Rafael kissed his jaw, panting roughly, thrusting a few more times before finally coming, Sonny's name on his tongue.</p><p>Sweaty and sticky, he rolled beside Sonny, trying to bring his breath back to a normal rhythm. Sonny followed him with his eyes under his half-closed eyelids before opening his arm. Rafael, after quickly wiping them clean, slipped up against Sonny, snuggling in the warm embrace.</p><p>Raising his head, he whispered in Sonny's ear, "You see Cariño, you and I are more than just a few words on paper. And those papers surely didn't say the most important thing."</p><p>"Which one?" Sonny muttered, almost asleep.</p><p>"That I was going to love you."</p><p>"Hmmm me too Raf" replied Sonny clutching his arm around Rafael and falling into a deep sleep.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to SarahCake613 for her always amazing beta-reading !</p><p>For Helen and her unwavering support &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>